The reusable storage media in common use, such as computer magnetic diskettes, video tapes, and audio tapes, create a continuing need for labels specifically designed for each medium. While many of these storage media are sold with labels, continued reuse of the storage media frequently causes a need for additional labels, beyond the quantities provided with the media. Packages of additional labels are often not available when needed, and some labels are packaged in inconvenient packages. Many media labels are packaged in cardboard, plastic, or both. From the perspectives of natural resource conservation and protection of the environment, many media labels are excessively packaged.
When the users of these storage media attend trade shows or visit stores related to their use of the media, their attention may be sought by distributing easy-to-use packages of labels, in which the packaging carries messages, such as promotional messages or advertising, computer software installation instructions or user help information, storage media specifications, or other information helpful to the label user or to the suppliers of related products. When that message or that information is made removable from the package and is itself reusable elsewhere, the utility of the package and of the information may be significantly improved. The need for improved label packaging is expected to increase as new reusable media such as digital audio and video tapes and recordable compact disks and video disks find more common public use.